Una luz
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: James ve el futuro oscuro por causa de la guerra contra Voldemort. Sin embargo, una luz empieza a resquebrajar aquel sentimiento.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>Regalo de cumpleaños para<strong> Angie Friki Black.<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche caía sobre las calles londinenses, que estaban cubiertas por un blanco manto de nieve. Los adornos navideños, colgados de los escaparates de las tiendas, indicaban las proximidades de aquellas fiestas, a tan solo una semana de distancia.<p>

Dos hombres caminaban por una de esas calles, levemente transitada por otros peatones. Uno de los hombres, de unos diecinueve años, tenía el cabello negro, completamente despeinado, y unos ojos castaños, ocultos tras unas gafas cuadradas. El otro hombre, era más alto, de unos veinte años. El cabello de este hombre también era negro, pero lo tenía más corto que el otro, y sus ojos eran de un color azulado.

El nombre de aquellos dos individuos, eran James Potter y Frank Longbottom.

James y Frank caminaban con lentitud, con las manos en los bolsillos, y mirando alrededor suyo. A primera vista, parecía que simplemente miraban los escaparates de las tiendas. Pero en realidad, ambos tenían sujetas sus respectivas varitas mágicas con las manos, mientras vigilaban alrededor suyo, esperando algún ataque mortifago por aquellas zonas.

—Esto esta tranquilo —dijo Frank, mirando alrededor suyo—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Miramos un poco más, por si acaso?

—No sé —murmuró James—. La verdad, si no han lanzado un ataque a estas alturas, no creo que hoy lo hagan. Además, tengo ganas de llegar a casa. Estoy preocupado por Lily. Últimamente se encuentra cómo mal.

Frank se mordió el labio.

—Sí... Alice también lleva días raras —dijo, mientras escudriña alrededor suyo—. Espero que sólo sea un simple resfriado, y no un virus.

—Yo también lo espero —admitió James, mientras se despeinaba su rebelde cabello con una mano—. Volvamos. Voldemort no atacará hoy. La mayoría de las tiendas ya están cerradas, y a él le gustan las grandes multitudes.

—Por eso estamos viniendo estos días, por estás zonas —susurró Frank—. Pero estoy de acuerdo. No creo que hoy haya un ataque. Nos veremos mañana, James.

James simplemente se despidió con un gesto en la mano, antes de meterse en el primer callejón que encontró, y desaparecer en dirección a su hogar, en el Valle de Godric.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que notó James al entrar en su casa, fue un delicioso aroma a comida cocinándose. Guiado por aquel delicioso aroma, James fue a la cocina, y al entrar en ella, vio a su esposa, una mujer de largo cabello rojo, y unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas, que estaba ocupada cocinando la cena.<p>

—Esto huele de una forma maravillosa —le susurró James al oído de la pelirroja. Esta, acostumbrada a los movimientos de su marido, sólo se giró, besandole con suavidad.

—Hola, cariño —susurró Lily, contra sus labios. James envolvió sus manos alrededor de las caderas de la pelirroja, intensificando el beso.

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta cómo cocinas? —murmuró James.

—Unas veinte veces al día —dijo Lily, sonriendo—. Pero me encanta que me lo digas —la pelirroja se separó suavemente de él—. Ves preparando la mesa, mientras yo acabó de cocinar.

James, dando un suspiró, empezó a organizar la mesa, a la forma muggle, por petición de Lily. Mientras sacaba los cubiertos, vasos y servilletas, James podía oír a Lily tarareando algo. Por alguna extraña razón, Lily parecía esa noche muy feliz.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó James, confundido.

—Nada —respondió Lily, sin girarse—. Por cierto, James... si tuviésemos un hijo... ¿qué nombre le pondrías?

—¿Si tuviésemos un hijo? —repitió James—. Creo que Harry o John.

—¿Y una hija? —preguntó Lily, de nuevo.

—¿Una hija? —murmuró James, pensativo—. Holly o Lisa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —dijo Lily, mientras servía la sopa en los platos—. Siéntate, que la cena ya esta lista.

James, aún mirando confundido a Lily, se sentó en una de las sillas. Al hacerlo, notó como algo le rozaba la pierna.

—¿Tú sabes que le ocurre a Lily, _Godry_? —preguntó James, al gato de pelaje marrón rojizo, que se restregaba contra su pierna. Este simplemente se limitó a maullar, para posteriormente, alejarse—. Ya veo que no.

—Deja de intentar sacar información al gato, James —le reprendió Lily, aunque sonreía ligeramente, mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

* * *

><p>La cena pasó sin problemas. Durante esta, James le narró a Lily sobre la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, dónde la pelirroja no pudo ir por encontrarse mal; su vigilancia con Frank en el Londres muggle, Lily se mostró de acuerdo con las suposiciones de que Voldemort y sus mortifagos atacarían en esas fechas, por el tema de las fiestas navideñas; y sobre cómo Frank le había mencionado a James que Alice también estaba enferma, como Lily. Al mencionar aquello, Lily sólo pudo sonreír, cómo si dijese que ella sabía algo que James no.<p>

El tiempo que transcurrió tras que la joven pareja se fuese a la cama, fue bastante corto. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban ya días madrugando y acostándose tarde por diversas reuniones de la Orden, y ciertas actividades nocturnas que, cómo joven y energética pareja, mantenían.

Por ese motivo, aquella noche, James y Lily se limitaron a tumbarse en su lecho matrimonial, hablando sobre su época en la escuela de Hogwarts, sobre todo de los múltiples intentos fallidos de James para conseguir que Lily aceptase una cita con él, y los desplantes de ella.

Lily fue la primera en caer dormida. Y, al hacerlo, el semblante despreocupado de James cambió a uno serio. La guerra contra Voldemort estaba cada vez más próxima, y James no podía dejar de verlo todo oscuro... sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello.

Suspiró. Él no quería aquel futuro bélico, que se aproximaba para Lily, y los futuros hijos que llegarían...

La comprensión llegó al hombre, veloz como una snitch.

—¡Lily, despierta! —exclamó James. Lily se incorporó, dando un respingo y mirando a su alrededor, con la varita en la mano.

—¿James? —preguntó con una voz que era una mezcla de sueño y alerta—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

James simplemente la miró.

—¿Estás embarazada? —le preguntó James, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Lily lo miró, con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué si estoy embarazada? —Lily contemplo el reloj que había sobre su mesilla de noche—. ¿Ahora te das cuenta? ¿Después de que te lo dijese? ¿Hace tres horas?

James se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de ese detalle. Así que sólo hizo lo que se le ocurrió. Tomó a Lily por la cintura, y la besó con pasión, queriendo transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese precioso momento.

—Esto es... no puedo decir cómo me siento —susurró James—. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Preparar la habitación, escoger un nombre, la ropa, la comida...

—James —le interrumpió su esposa, sonriendo con diversión—, aún hay tiempo para todo eso. Nos quedan casi nueve meses por delante. Por ahora vamos a dormir, y ya mañana hablamos.

Y dicho eso, Lily volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada. James la abrazó, enterrando la cabeza en su cabello de un ardiente rojo, mientras comprendía que, a pesar de toda aquella oscuridad que envolvía sus vidas, aún había algo de luz que brillaba en toda aquella oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**En primer lugar, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Angie!**

**Espero que este pequeño fic te haya gustado, y que lo pases bien.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
